


It’s gonna be okay

by NenUser007



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dande | Leon, Fingering, Flesh wound, Flirting, Foreplay, Hand Jobs, Healing Sex, Kissing, Leon is angsty in this one, Leon is sensitive, Leon x Raihan, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Raihan is a dumb bitch, Sword and Shield, Top Kibana | Raihan, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Unresolved Trauma, hand holding, it gets good at the end, pokemon fanfic, rose is a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28352346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NenUser007/pseuds/NenUser007
Summary: Leon is recovering from the night at Rose tower, and Raihan is there for him every step of the way.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	It’s gonna be okay

**Author's Note:**

> *(Originally I got flustered and deleted this, but I reposted it because I’m going to be brave lol yikes)*  
> I noticed that apparently not very many people in this ship agree that Raihan would be the top, so here’s my take on why it could work. Also I grew up with Pokémon, and never in my life did I think I’d be doing this shit, but here we are so yeah. Let me know what you think, I’d love to hear feedback on this one. Enjoy the angst, pain, and fuckery. *kisses and hearts*  
> Also here are the images from Pinterest that I based the fic around:
> 
> https://pin.it/79tcleJ
> 
> https://pin.it/4PensW8
> 
> https://pin.it/20mMYXs

It had been exactly two days up to the minute.  
And as if running on a schedule, Leon’s heavy eyes blinked open, squinting at the intensity of daylight he’d been missing.

And instantly it was dread. A tight and weighted feeling heavy against his chest, rising and falling with the breaths he began to steadily take. Because he remembered too quickly the couple of days before. The incident that brought him here.

In all honesty, what he did remember was vague and clouded. The argument with Rose, the explosive dynamax energy of the tower. Eternatus.

He closed his eyes almost instinctively as the flashbacks hit him one wave after the next, and he wanted to sink back below the mattress at the last images he could recall.

The ones where a stray blast from eternatus’s dynamax cannon quickly ended charizard and put a hole through Leon’s torso.

He remembered the eerie panic on Raihan’s face as his hands desperately worked to stop the bleeding. Leon couldn’t recall if it was shock or the loss of blood, but he didn’t last too long past that point.

He didn’t know how long he’d been out for, but the flowers and sympathy cards on the bedside table suggested it’d been at least one day. He cursed under his breath at everything.

He wanted to see everyone. Make sure no one else got hurt. Somewhere inside he knew they were okay, but he wouldn’t just accept feelings as facts.

An electronic calendar on the bedside table confirmed Leon had been out cold for two days. Immediately feeling too sedimentary, he tried to sit up and soundlessly cried out at the wound stopping him from doing so. His head hit the pillow as he squeezed his eyes shut to block out the pain.

With one hand clutching at the wound, Leon carefully shifted to his side and held onto the rail to support himself. This time his transition to sitting position was slow and carefully managed.  
He shifted his legs to the edge of the bed.

“Lee!”

It was Raihan, standing in the doorway, with an expression of shock and relief.

It wasn’t two seconds before Leon was embraced in the warmest, intense hug. Raihan held him too tightly, but he didn’t want him to let go. It felt good to have someone squeeze the darkness out of him. Leon’s face was buried in the other’s chest, humming softly.

Raihan laughed into his shoulder whispering gentle phrases,  
“I knew you’d make it.”  
“You scared me you know.”  
“We’re gonna be okay.”  
“Does it hurt?”  
I thought I’d lost you.

And it was all too much for an already hurting Leon. He tried to hide the steady stream of tears falling into Raihan’s jacket, but the subtle hitch of breath from crying betrayed him, and the other pulled away to see his face.

“Lee.”

More tears. So heavy they blurred out his vision. Raihan wiped them away with his sleeve.

“It’s okay, I promise.”

He smiled, one without fangs, but still alluring, comforting, still Raihan.

Leon parted his lips to say something but the quick zap of anxiety hit him in the pit of his stomach and crackled up through him. Instead, he leaned up and pressed their lips together in an amature embrace. They moved together so softly for a minute, so gently before Leon pushed in harder, speeding up with the rapid shots of his racing heart. Raihan followed, letting the tongue softly explore. 

It was healing, it was therapy. Raihan’s hands slid up and down Leon’s exposed thighs. Leon’s hands traced patterns in Raihan’s undercut. And they stayed there. Soft moans, short lapses in breathing. Raihan broke away every few seconds to say something meaningful. Half of it got lost behind the sensation of hands against skin.

“I missed you.”  
“So beautiful.”  
“Everything.”

His hands slid further and further up Leon’s legs until they traced small circles in his inner thighs. Leon hissed ever so slightly at the way the blood rushed straight to his pants.

The hands inched further up, tracing against the outline of his hips through the hospital gown.   
He started to feel dizzy, breaking away from Raihan’s lips to rest against his chest. Leon let his hands fall to his sides to support himself against the mattress.

Raihan’s hands moved up to smooth down Leon’s messy hair. He traced his fingers through the strands gently as Leon sighed. A few tears had still escaped him, but he felt a new peace. He needed this.

Raihan’s slender fingers moved down to work against the tense muscles in Leon’s neck and upper back. He fixed on one specific spot between the neck and shoulder and felt Leon melt under it, not so discretely moaning at the touch. 

“Shhhh,” Raihan laughed, planting a kiss on top of the purple strands, “Sonia and the others are outside. Don’t want them to think-”

Everything was halted by the sharp and sudden pain that struck Leon. He jumped, grasping tightly against the sore and tender bandaged area.

“Fuck,” he winced, one eye squinted closed, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

“I’m-fine,” was the most he could manage to say.  
But Raihan saw through the golden-eyed facade.

“You should get some rest.”

The words disappointed them both. Neither wanted to leave the other’s side.

Leon choked back more tears and let Raihan lift his legs back onto the bed. It hurt him, he didn’t express as much this time, wincing and furrowing his brows until he could lay down comfortably. Raihan pulled the sheets back over his body and laced their fingers together, thumb smoothing against the top of his hand.

“Stay?”

Raihan nodded, planting a kiss on Leon’s forehead.

He used his other hand to tuck a few strands behind his ear.

They stayed like this, until the room grew quiet and the energy settled. Until their breaths evened out, and nothing else was on their minds.  
Just like this.

“I love you, Lee.”

“Love you too.”

************

Raihan hadn’t left Leon’s side in nearly a week. That’s how long it’d been since the attack. And he’d watched Leon get better and better every day. He knew it. The champion would be free to go home any day now.

Raihan had been subtly exploring his strength. More recently they’d progressed further physically. Obviously there was no chance of going all the way at this stage, but there was one night where Leon couldn’t shake the anxiety, and a carefully executed hand job eased his mind. 

Raihan had always been both a giver and receiver. Just working Leon through an orgasm had him hard as a brick.

He knew that’s where this was going next.  
Raihan straddled over Leon, a sloppy, messy kiss. He was more emotional today. Raihan could feel tension in all of his movements. 

A passing conversation with Piers suggested that Rose had visited at some point today. Apparently things didn’t go well. After only a few minutes, he was escorted out and Leon was so distressed he had to be sedated. He’d tried to leave the bed, he’d spiraled out of control in a mess of panic and rage.

Raihan cursed himself again for leaving to shower. Otherwise he would’ve been there.  
He clenched his teeth in anger, pulling away to suck bruises into Leon’s collarbone. Or maybe not? The hospital staff would know something was up.

He trailed kisses instead, wondering if Leon was even in the right headspace to do this today.   
He was staring at the ceiling, fixated on no one spot in particular.

“Lee”

“Mm.”

Raihan laid down in the bed beside him, propped up on one arm and using the other to trace circles in the exposed skin on his shoulder.

“Do we need to talk about something?”

Leon continued his cold stare up at the ceiling.

“No.”

But there was no mistaking the sound of Leon swallowing the lump in his throat, or the tears that slipped from the corner of his eye down to the ear. 

“...Lee.”

That did it.  
He cried. Just cried. Not even caring about the volume or how stupid it made him feel. It was a gripping rage that tugged at his heart. He couldn’t get it out. It was stuck to him like leech seed, zapping away the warmth and sunshine that Raihan brought with him. 

Anything he tried to say was inaudible mumbles. He shook. The heart rate monitor sped up a bit.  
Raihan understood then why Leon had been sedated earlier. 

He was a mess. Seeing Rose again must have made it all so fresh.

Raihan had walked in the room to find Leon out cold, strapped to the bed, with a respirator regulating his breathing.

A panic attack. 

That’s what the doctor told him before leaving to check on the next patients.

Raihan knew it was more than that.   
He didn’t need a psychology degree to understand that going through so much in one night left trauma he’d need help to work through.  
Rose betrayed him. That betrayal almost cost him his life. Eternatus almost killed him. Raihan saw the wound. He could have easily bled out.  
Then to see Rose again…

The hardest thing about comforting someone is trying to figure out exactly what they need. All Raihan knew to do was wrap an arm around Leon and hold on tight, whispering whatever he needed to hear. 

He traced the tips of his fingers against the skin, feeling over the goosebumps that formed after.   
Eventually the breaths grew calmer steadier.  
Within an hour both had fallen asleep.

**********

Two days later Leon was cleared to go home. Psychiatric care was recommended, but Leon looked over it, silently bunching his sheets in a clenched fist and pretending it was Rose’s neck.  
He didn’t even want to go home. 

He glossed over the aftercare pamphlet while the doctor checked over him one last time. There were several numbers to call for various complications, and one page was dedicated entirely to mental health services. The doctor had handed it to him open to that one in particular.  
Leon was too polite to act on how he felt. He wanted to throw the pamphlet onto the ground, disregard all social interaction, and go to Hammerlocke. 

Yet there he was on the train back home. Alone.  
He missed Raihan, who’d already taken too much time off staying with him every day. There were new challengers waiting for their chance to earn the final gym badge. Raihan had gone reluctantly, asking over and over if Leon would be okay alone.

They both knew the answer, but they also knew their responsibilities. So that was that.

In less than a day Leon had made it to Motostoke station. His sleeper car was comfortable and private. No one had any idea where he was. After the incident he figured he’d lay low for a while, give himself time to heal. 

His mom was thrilled to see him, crying as soon as he came through the door. Hop jumped into his arms so quickly, and the family stayed like that for a time. One giant hug.

Leon breathed so deeply and fully then. It was like he’d been missing oxygen. 

That night was so perfect. He and hop helped their mom prepare the curry, dicing up berries and searching for the ones they didn’t have out back in the garden. Hop told endless stories of his adventures through the Galar region and how great it had been.

Leon didn’t say much, but he felt everything. And everything was so right. Allowing himself to be in the moment. To reconnect with family. He didn’t know how badly he’d needed it until it was right in front of him.

After curling up in bed, it took him a while to get off his rotom phone. He spent an hour reading the news to see how Raihan’s matches had gone. So far, so good. Only two losses. 

He clicked the phone off and tossed it on the bedside table, falling asleep in minutes, thinking about the fanged smirk headlining the article.

*************

*tink*

Leon forced open one eye to scan for the source of the noise. 

*tink*

It was something against the window. Leon pulled the sheets further over his head shaking off the disturbance as some confused rookidee. But next it was his phone. Two messages came in simultaneously. Three? 

Raichu: Lee?

Raichu: R u sleep?

Raichu: Heyyyy look outside your window

Four.

Raichu: OpEn ThE DaMn WiNdOw LeOn

He laughed at the last one, pulling on a shirt and turning on the lights. Sure enough Raihan was waiting, using the Rotom phone as a flashlight. One more message came in.

Raichu: Pack yo shit bitch, I’m bustin you out.

Leon smiled and pressed the phone to his chest wondering what he ever did to deserve the other. He packed two days worth of clothes, a toothbrush, and his Pokémon.

Sneaking past rooms was no easy task. At one point he’d thought that Hop was awake, but everything went smoothly and he made it out of the front door. 

After it was shut, he made his way to the edge of the property where Raihan was waiting, leaned up against the fence with his arms crossed, and a dorky smile on his face. Leon instinctively dropped the bags and pulled on Raihan’s collar until he was face level. They kissed hard, and messy, it all went straight to Raihan’s pants, and he pried the resistant Leon off.

“Not here dumbass, I got us a place.”

Leon rolled his eyes. It felt like they were teenagers again. Sneaking around in the dark, making out, cute shit like that. 

Raihan took his hand and led them both further into town. It was three in the morning, unlikely that anyone would see them, or care at this hour. Raihan had rented out a small Airbnb, just behind the Pokémon center. 

The exterior was cute, simple. A small brick house covered in vines. It was a nice accent. A hardwood door that Leon slammed Raihan against as soon as they were inside.

“Aha. Somebody’s eag-”

Leon cut him off with the tongue that slid down his throat. His hands against Raihan’s chest, pinning him to the door. Raihan moaned in response to the aggressive energy, it was hot as fuck. He wanted to see more of it.  
So he flipped positions, pinning a surprised Leon so fast he opened his eyes to try and understand. 

This time it was Raihan’s hands that traced over Leon’s midsection. In swift and effortless movements, Leon’s shirt was yanked over his head and thrown behind. Following along with the pattern, Leon moved to unzip Raihan’s hoodie, but was stopped by two firm grips against his wrists.

“I’ll tell you when I want those,” he growled in between breaths, pressing Leon’s hands into the side of him. 

Leon broke away for air, panting as he laid his head back against the door. Raihan moved to his neck, sucking, licking, biting, drinking up the exposed skin.

“I-I missed-mm-you”

“Mm?”

“I-c-couldn’t-mm-can’t-uh”

Raihan smiled at the short-circuiting happening because of his touch.

Without any warning he lifted under Leon’s knees, forcing him to straddle around Raihan’s waist for support.   
They were the same height now. Leon’s arms wrapped around Raihan’s neck to steady himself. They were back to kissing. 

Leon was flustered at the sensation of his hard dick pressed against Raihan’s waist. He hoped he hadn’t noticed, but after a while he had to lean his head back to gasp at the friction. 

With a devilish smirk Raihan pressed his waist softly further in between Leon’s legs and adjusted the others position.

It was too much to hide.

“Mm-ahh!”

Leon’s head slammed back against the door twisted in both irritation and pleasure.

Raihan planted a few little kisses onto the exposed skin before gently letting Leon’s feet back onto the floor. 

Raihan threw off his jacket and tank top, tossing them carelessly onto the couch and taking Leon’s hand, leading him to the bedroom. 

He made a mental list of places he’d fuck Leon later. The counter, the living room, against that wall.

Raihan wasted no time laying Leon down in the bed. He straddled over him, drinking him in when he blushed at his own stupidity.

“Shit, be right back,” he growled, getting off of Leon and walking out the room.

Leon was so hard it hurt. He reached into his pants to alleviate the sensation. Moaning at the sensitivity, and desperately jerking himself off.

When Raihan re-entered the room and caught sight of Leon, all the blood rushed down and he almost forgot about the lube and condones he’d left to grab. He hesitantly set them down by the bedside table.

“Not yet.” He growled, prying away Leon’s working hand with resistance and pinning both wrists above his head. 

“Hmm-nn-tension,” Leon whined.

Raihan placed a kiss on his neck before letting his fingers sink below the waistline of Leon’s boxers. He pulled them down and off with one quick motion, and removed his own next. 

It was just them now. No barriers in between. 

Raihan laid his chest against Leon’s, lying at an angle so he still had access to tracing his fingers along Leon’s flustered torso. He traced all sorts of patterns, more focused on the rhythm involved in making out.

Leon was so quiet, following Raihan’s lead. Breaking for breaths when he needed them.   
Raihan let his hand venture down to the tip of Leon’s cock, spreading some of the precum in his palm before taking hold of his length.

Leon whined at how cold the hand was, but was quickly cut off by the slow and steady pumps as Raihan gracefully jerked him off. He fluctuated between movements, some long and slow, others were the simple brush of his thumb against the tip. He worked faster with the intensity of Leon’s breathing. He smiled against the wrecked moans Leon didn’t even try to hide. 

He was so hot like this. The champion underneath of him, losing himself at the merciless touch of his rival. 

He sped up the pace again, until it was a steady and quick rhythm of pumps. Leon wouldn’t last much longer than this. 

“Ah-ahh!”

As he came, he laid his head back against the sheets and panted breathy moans, inaudibly cursing out everything. Raihan worked him through the orgasm until Leon was looking up at him through lidded eyes. 

“You look wrecked,” Raihan mocked.

Leon used his hands to push away Raihan’s face. 

He laughed, “Maybe I should’ve been a little more gent-”

Before he could comprehend what was happening, he was on his back, Leon’s face between his legs sucking him off. Raihan didn’t understand until then just how hard he’d gotten from watching Leon beneath him. He came in minutes, so hard it hurt. He sighed. They were both exhausted. 

Leon laid his head down against Raihan’s soft stomach, and intertwined their hands. Raihan’s other fingers were tracing through Leon’s hair, smooth and tender strokes that put him to sleep in minutes. 

He laid like that, listening to the completely relaxed breathing. Before falling asleep he kissed Leon’s forehead whispering into it.  
“I missed you too.”

*************

They woke up in a tangle. They hadn’t even covered themselves in the sheets, too warmed from the night before. 

Leon laughed trying to get out of bed without waking the other up. Obviously it failed. 

Raihan had booked the room for another day and cleared his schedule of anything else. The two cuddled for the longest time before Leon got up to shower. Then Raihan. They didn’t even bother with clothes, immediately laying back in bed.

Raihan scrolled through his feed on Instagram while Leon messed with his dreads.

It was almost ten. The sun was well risen in the sky, letting in natural lighting throughout the window panels in the roof. Leon took in every sun-kissed movement. The rising and falling of Raihan’s slender, strong waist. The way he laughed at a few of the pre-emo pictures Marnie had posted of Piers.

Eventually he clicked his phone off and tossed it to the table, turning to straddle over a very relaxed Leon. He cupped his face and smoothed along the skin down to his shoulders. He massaged circles with his thumb, satisfied with Leon’s subtle hum in response. His eyes were closed, and his body was so peaceful, there was almost no need to work at the muscles in his arms. 

Raihan switched to soft and gentle kisses, starting at his jawline and trailing down to his midsection, where he pulled away abruptly, just now realizing his proximity to the healing wound just above Leon’s waistline.

It was the first time he’d seen it unbandaged and in daylight. It was still a fading shade of purple and pink. The evidence of stitches was almost gone. It looked painful. Raihan wondered if they’d prescribed him any medications.

Experimentally, he traced his fingertips around the tender area. Leon had no reaction, but the subtle pause in breathing answered his question.

“Does it hurt?”

Leon sighed, staring up at the illuminated window pane.

“Sometimes.”

Raihan questioned further sliding his hands softly down Leon’s sides.

“I didn’t even see it yesterday, was it bandaged then?”

Leon leaned up, moving his arms behind him to prop himself up just below Raihan’s mouth.

“I was cleared to take it off a while ago.”

He kissed Raihan’s neck softly before breaking away to look in his eyes. 

“I just...didn’t want to see it.”

Raihan understood. He wasn’t going to pry any further. He’d give him time to process the rest.   
But surprisingly Leon continued unprompted.

“I thought that blast was it. It hurt so badly I thought I wasn’t going to have anything left afterwards. I thought I was going to die.”

“You sure tried didn’t you,” Raihan teased, swallowing back hot tears and biting the corner of his lip. 

There was a long pause. 

“I trusted him.”

“We all did, Lee.”

Having agitated the wound with his position, Leon squinted one eye closed and laid back.  
He used his fingertips to trace shapes into Raihan’s lower back. It helped him block out the sharp sensation in his torso.

He brought his hands down to Raihan’s cheeks, but was stopped by the grip on his wrists.

“Don’t think that we have to. I’m okay with whatever time you-ah”

Leon pulled Raihan down and rolled over top of him sucking bruises into his neck and chatting in between breaths.

“I want to.”

Raihan smiled and dragged his hands along Leon’s torso, pulling down to make their hips meet. Both moaned with the tension.

“You’re ss-so-aah-perfect, you know?”

Raihan was ecstatic for the bruises he’d have to hide tomorrow. He mumbled obscenities with each one dragging his nails up and down Leon’s back. 

Leon had to break away for a moment to laugh at how much Raihan was enjoying this. He couldn’t care less if it ruined the moment.

In retaliation Raihan wrapped his legs around Leon’s waist and grinded into him, smirking at the satisfied groans he forced out of him. 

You’re everything, Raihan thought, shifting on top of a mildly disoriented Leon. He reached out for the bottle of lube and squeezed some into his hands, warming it for a moment before circling around Leon’s entrance. 

Two fingers slipped in with little resistance. It hurt, Leon didn’t try to hide it, holding his breath until the sensation faded out. Raihan continued slowly, tracing against his walls, searching for the sp-

“Hah-aah!” Leon’s breath hitched as he bunched up the sheets under his shaking hands.

“F-fuck! Tt-too-f-aah-ast.”

Raihan smirked, obsessed with the way such a brilliant man lost all coordination because of him.  
He stayed focused on the spot for a moment, just letting Leon fuck himself on his fingers. 

“You’re so beautiful when you make that face,” he hummed, gently parting his folded legs and tracing the free hand from Leon’s knees down to his inner thighs. 

Raihan wanted to frame this. Leon’s face, subtly gasping, so fucked out and peaceful. It was the grey area between pleasure and desperation. Each hitch of breath had Raihan growing harder and harder until his dick throbbed and snapped him out of the trance. 

He gently removed his fingers. Leon whimpered in protest while Raihan fumbled with the packaging of the condom. There wasn’t enough blood left in his head to think clearly anymore.

Leon laughed at the clumsy attempts, and Raihan moaned at the sensation of the latex sliding over his sensitive dick. 

He barely paid attention to Leon who laughed something inaudible, squeezed some of the lube into his hands, and not-so-gently grabbed onto Raihan’s length to spread it over.

“Hnnn-cold,” Was all he managed to get out, sighing with discomfort and pleasure at the way Leon absent-mindedly jerked him off. It felt amazing, but Raihan knew he was so close, too close. He had to pry Leon’s hands away to line up with his entrance.

He spread apart Leon’s legs, and gently pushed in, kissing along his midsection as he moved. The head slipped past without too much difficulty, but Raihan took his time, ever so softly pushing further until he was completely inside of him.

No one breathed. 

Leon was so warm and tight. Half of Raihan wanted to go for it, but he waited, just listening to Leon’s breath hitch and feeling him tighten around him.

“You feel...s-so good,” Raihan hummed, hands venturing up his chest. 

He could have stayed like this, taking in the beauty of Leon’s torso rising and falling. His eyes were closed, his hands tangled in the sheets.   
His whole body was pressed between Leon’s legs. He leaned back a bit and crossed Leon’s legs behind him, hoisting him up to sit on his lap.  
Leon wrapped his arms around Raihan for support, eyes closed as his breaths sped with the repositioning. 

Leon’s bare back was against the cold wall. It wasn’t comfortable, not yet, but Raihan had a plan.

Ever so subtly, he fought gravity, holding Leon up and thrusting into him, pinning him harder and harder against the wall, bouncing him on his cock. It felt powerful.

Leon hissed hands sliding into Raihan’s undercut and tugging at dreads. It hurt, but Raihan drank up the sensation knowing it was all the more intense for Leon who was at the mercy of his strength.

Raihan began thrusting harder, drawing out deeper moans from Leon who was nearing the edge. He tightened around him so well that it became a system unintentionally. 

But it was hard work supporting the champion like this, and eventually Leon noticed the weakening of Raihan’s overworked muscles. 

So he slid down, sitting overtop of Raihan’s torso. And he fucked himself on Raihan’s dick, too twisted with pleasure to see the weakening Raihan beneath him, eyes closed, hanging on for dear life. It was a symphony of moaning and panting and gasping for air. 

They called out each other’s names, they cried, they held their breath, and groaned.

Leon came first, all over Raihan’s torso. He’d have to shower again, but it didn’t matter. Raihan came moments later, still inside.

It was a gentle crescendo, Leon grinded until both breaths settled. He slowly backed off of Raihan’s length and laid beside him, stroking a stray loc from his fucked out face.

They laid on their backs facing the warmth of the windows above them. Raihan laced their fingers together kissing the top of Leon’s hand and holding it to his chest. 

Neither of them wanted to move. Both wished time could pause. No more challengers, no more press. Just peace.

Leon exhaled something he’d been holding in his chest for too long. Raihan smirked, squeezing his hand.

“It’s gonna be okay.”

“Mm,” Leon agreed, burying his face into the other’s warm skin. He sighed at the way Raihan’s gentle fingers stroked his head, and before long he drifted into the best sleep he’d gotten in weeks.

Raihan stayed awake to watch him sleep at his side. So innocent, so pure. For a moment the champion’s soul had been dimmed, but in time they’d rediscovered the sunlight inside of him. And it spilled out between the newly-formed cracks, colder than before, but still burning nonetheless.

Raihan had rekindled the fire, now he rested in the warmth, and in time, drifted off to sleep beside it, hoping for better days ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Let me know if I should continue this as a series or make more lol idk.


End file.
